


do it all the time.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Songfic, sex in cinema
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Какой-то парень отбивает у Джоша девушку, а затем начинает подкатывать и к нему самому. Он поселяется у него в мыслях, а жёлтые цветы в тёмных волосах Джоша отлично смотрятся.[IDKHBTFM — Do It All The Time]
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	do it all the time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunTheConverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/gifts).



Джош не знает, каким образом всё пошло абсолютно не так, но в один день он заходит в корпус университета и видит, как какой-то парень флиртует с его девушкой, а затем — чёрт возьми, что же происходит — убирает локон её рыжих волос за ухо и дарит поцелуй в щёку. Когда незнакомый парень отходит, Джош покачивает головой, он не уверен, было ли это на самом деле, и решает подойти к Элли для выяснения обстоятельств.

— Элли? Кто это был? — Джош слегка запинается, это и понятно — на его глазах произошло то, что не хотел бы увидеть никто — ни парень, ни девушка.

— А, это Тайлер, мой новый парень. Он такой сладенький и знает толк во флирте, не то, что ты. — Она мягко улыбается, Джош обводит взглядом черты её приятного лица, в его выражении не было ни капли сожаления. Она уже собиралась уйти, когда Джош схватил её за руку и притянул к себе.

— Почему? — Он смотрел ей в глаза, щурился, обида застыла в его взгляде.

— Что почему? — Элли вырвала свою руку и теперь смотрела на Джоша ледяным взглядом своих голубо-зелёных глаз. — Почему так получилось? Много причин. Тем более, Тайлер сам предложил. Я согласилась, потому что устала от тебя, Джош. Ты такой не романтичный, последний раз на свидании мы были когда? В конце сентября? А сейчас март. Март, Джош, понимаешь? От тебя не дождёшься ни комплиментов, ни каких-то подарков, ни хоть малейшего знака внимания. За десять минут он дал мне больше, чем ты за десять месяцев наших отношений.

— Но… — Начал было Джош, но Элли положила руку поверх его губ и припечатала сверху неё поцелуй.

— Приятно было пообщаться. Прощай. — Она подмигнула ему и ушла на пару, а Джош так и остался стоять в коридоре, обдумывая то, что же он всё-таки сделал не так.

***

Джош видел Элли с этим её Тайлером каждую перемену, он сверлил глазами парочку, он был невероятно сильно обижен и оскорблён, но так как ничего с этим сделать было уже нельзя, Джош сдался. Он и сам понимал, что уже несколько месяцев не питал к Элли практически никаких чувств, их отношения стали натянутыми, а сухость в признаниях в любви стала постоянной. Но так просто потерять девушку ему не хотелось. Не так, чтобы какой-то парень отбил её у него буквально за пять минут.

Джош продолжал наблюдать, он видел, как Тайлер дарит ей жёлтые цветы, а она улыбается — ей никогда не нравился жёлтый цвет — как он целует её, как собирает её рыжие волосы в хвост, чтобы было удобнее. И Джош видит, что Элли счастлива. Он видит, как она расцветает день за днём. Он ревнует совсем немного, его уязвлённое самолюбие даёт о себе знать, но он искренне счастлив за них двоих, пусть его и оставили позади.

Неделя за неделей, прошло около двадцати дней, когда он видит, что Элли разбита полностью и абсолютно, она сидит на подоконнике, жёлтые лепестки падают на пол, её руки дрожат. Джош думает, что это не его дело.

Джош подходит к ней.

— Элли? — Она поднимает на него взгляд, её глаза заплаканы, и ему не хотелось признавать, но от слёз они выглядели ещё зеленее, чем обычно.

— Джош, — она протягивает ему руку и утыкается ему в грудь, вдыхая его запах. — Он бросил меня.

— Тайлер? — Элли кивает и всхлипывает.

— Сказал, что я скучная и надоела ему.

— Ты же знаешь, что это неправда? Просто он тебе не подходит. Это не твой человек, в глубине души ты должна это понимать.

— Да, ты прав, Джош. Когда-нибудь найду своего человека. Просто было так обидно услышать это, ведь всё было так хорошо.

— Просто он мудак, согласись.

— Вообще-то не совсем. Просто своеобразный человек. — Элли поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Джошем. Она улыбается. — Поможешь?

Она протягивает ему нетронутый жёлтый цветок, и он сначала не понимает, а затем она указывает ему на свои волосы. Джош зацепляет бутон за её ухо, жёлтый приятно контрастирует с рыжиной.

— Наклонись, пожалуйста, — просит она его и делает то же самое — среди его тёмных кудрявых волос тоже теперь горел ярко-жёлтый цветок. Это выглядело абсолютно очаровательно. — Ну вот.

Джош улыбнулся Элли, и она его отпустила.

Он её отпустил уже давно.

***

Со следующей недели он начал замечать взгляд бывшего парня Элли на себе чаще, чем следовало бы. Он пронзал его тёмными глазами, будто оценивал, а когда Джош это замечал, Тайлер ему подмигивал и отводил взгляд как ни в чём не бывало. Джошу надоедало такое внимание, оно было ему не нужно абсолютно. Джош был в этом уверен так же, как и в том, что Тайлер вообще-то был достаточно симпатичным.

Как бы то ни было он не заставил себя ждать слишком долго и уже спустя несколько дней после того, как Джош впервые заметил его взгляд, подошёл к нему и абсолютно бессовестно подкатил.

— Классная рубашка, правда, она смотрелась бы гораздо лучше на полу моей спальни. — Тайлер подмигивает, а у Джоша ком встаёт в горле. Он краснеет и накрывает ладонью рот. — Ну что, так и будешь молчать? Хочу услышать твой голос, который будет громко выстанывать моё имя ночью.

Джош опешил. Это было грязно.

— Что тебе нужно, Тайлер? — спрашивает он, смотря в его тёмные глаза, которые буквально придавливали его к сидению.

— О, так ты знаешь моё имя? А я твоё нет, вот незадача. Не подскажешь, с кем имею честь пообщаться? — Джошу становится немного противно от елейного голоса Тайлера, а затем тот говорит слово, от которого у Джоша сохнет в горле. Голос Тайлера низкий и требовательный. — Пожалуйста.

— Нет.

Тайлер приподнимает бровь и уходит, напоследок кинув тем же самым голосом, от которого Джоша в дрожь берёт, ещё несколько слов.

— Вот увидишь, ты будешь моим.

***

И с тех самых пор Тайлер каждый день подходил к Джошу и надоедал своим бесконечным агрессивным и пошлым флиртом.

— Эй, потрясающе выглядишь сегодня для того, кто будет стонать подо мной.

— Хорошая укладка. Эти кудряшки, должно быть, хорошо будет сжимать, когда ты будешь отсасывать мне.

— У тебя случайно нет места во рту, куда я мог бы засунуть свой член?

Джоша это, мягко говоря, задолбало. Джоша это заебало. На него не действовали эти уловки Тайлера, он не мог делать всё, что ему хочется. Тайлер должен был это понять.

И только спустя недели две Джош понял — Тайлер так старательно вбивал эти гвозди, чтобы поселиться у него в голове. Джош постоянно думал о нём, он ничего не мог с этим поделать, потому что этот цепкий взгляд тёмных глаз отпечатался на задней стороне его век. И вот тогда уже Тайлер принялся за новую стратегию, он был невероятно умён.

Тайлер подкидывал ему жёлтые цветы, не такие, как тогда Элли, другие. Эти были больше и ярче и будто желтее. Сначала Джош их выкидывал, а затем взял в привычку каждый день носить по одному цветку в волосах. Он чувствовал, что Тайлер смотрит на него. Пусть смотрит.

— Тебе идёт, — улыбается Тайлер, когда проходит мимо. Эта улыбка мягкая, а не такая насмешливая, как когда он буквально издевался над Джошем.

Джош следит за тем, как Тайлер уходит. До этого тот так к нему не относился, и это было слишком странно. Как-то резко сменилось вот это его отношение. Джош думал об этом.

***

— Пойдёшь со мной на свидание, Джош? — спрашивает Тайлер, сверля жёлтый цветок в волосах Джоша. — Ты невероятный.

— Нет.

— Почему? — Тайлер выглядит слегка расстроенным, а Джош поджимает губы, он немного недоволен.

— Ты не можешь так поступать.

— Как?

— Ты отбил у меня девушку, а потом выясняется, что ты её просто поматросил и бросил. Мне этого не нужно. — Джош складывает руки на груди.

— Я делаю так всё время. Я делаю то, что хочу. Просто мы молоды и всё равно когда-нибудь умрём, а ещё хороши в том, чтобы дарить ложь другим людям. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я. — Джош вспомнил о ситуации с Элли и что их отношения были абсолютно сухими около полугода. — Плюс ты приятный. И невероятно симпатичный. Ну так что?

— Нет. Не знаю. Посмотрим.

Тайлер игриво улыбается, а затем протягивает ему листок, сложенный вдвое.

— Адрес и время, не опаздывай. — Тайлер поправляет цветок за ухом Джоша, а затем легко касается его щеки своими губами.

Джош понимает, что попал на крючок и слезть с него уже не сможет. Он разворачивает записку и видит, что Тайлер приглашает его в кино сегодня вечером. Джош вздыхает. Ему не то чтобы не хотелось идти, ему, если честно, хотелось, просто Тайлер такой непонятный, он ведь может бросить ни с того ни с чего, хотя до этого всё было хорошо. А ещё Джош вспоминает его грязные шутки, его пробирает дрожь. Он обещает себе подумать.

***

На нём худи с цветочно-камуфляжным принтом, Джош видит это издалека. Чёрная кепка скрывает пушистые волосы, а тёмные глаза сверлят фигуру Джоша. Когда он подходит поближе, Тайлер криво ухмыляется и протягивает ему билет.

— Будешь попкорн и колу? Ну типа как на нормальном свидании и всё такое? — Спрашивает Тайлер, Джоша снова бросает дрожь от этого низкого голоса.

— Нет, я тебе не девчонка. — Отвечает он, в его волосах очередной жёлтый цветок, который отлично контрастирует с его полностью чёрной одеждой.

Тайлер думает о том, как удачно он выбрал места — последний ряд, с самого краю, сеанс совсем непопулярный, потому что это какой-то второсортный триллер.

И вот оно, когда фильм начался, он понял — он мог начинать. Он кладёт ладонь на колено Джоша, тот сидит по правую руку от него и не шевелится, будто не замечая. Тайлер думает, что это молчаливое согласие и поднимает свою руку выше по бёдрам, ведёт дорожку, мягко перебирая пальцами. Джош прерывисто дышит, Тайлер замечает это и кладёт руку на его член, потирая сквозь джинсу, нежно проводя по ширинке. С улыбкой он расстёгивает его джинсы и тянет за резинку боксеров, доставая уже окрепший член Джоша.

— Вот так, солнце, давай же, — Тайлер начинает усиленно дрочить Джошу, пока тот прикусывает свою руку, стараясь не выпустить ни одного стона. В зале было не так много людей, и все они сидели достаточно далеко от них, сам фильм был с ужасно тёмным освещением, так что они могли оставаться незамеченными так долго, как только хотели.

Тайлер провёл большим пальцем по головке члена Джоша, слегка разминая её, размазывая естественную смазку, оттягивал легко подающуюся кожу вниз, к яичкам, которые аккуратно массировал, он действовал так, как если бы дрочил самому себе, и было видно, что Джошу это нравится.

— Я скоро, — шепчет Джош, и с его губ слетает лёгкий стон, который утопает в губах Тайлера, который настойчиво его целует. Джош кончает в руку Тайлера, а тот лишь ухмыляется, размазывая сперму по чёрной кофте Джоша.

— Твоя очередь, — уверенно отвечает он, и Джош понимает, что это всё было не так уж и бескорыстно, из-за этого внизу живота приятно тянет, а жар приливает к лицу.

Джош кивает и стягивает с Тайлера штаны, приподнимая цветочную худи чуть выше, чтобы было удобнее, а затем он сам наклоняется. Он оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на головке, а затем проводит языком по всей длине, вбирает в рот половину, а второй рукой помогает распределить слюну и смазку по остальному члену.

Тайлер откидывает голову назад, его рука у Джоша в волосах, цветок упал на его колени. Он оттягивает слегка волосы Джоша, а затем подталкивает насаживаться чуть глубже. Джош же не может принимать так глубоко, он захлёбывается в слюне, а Тайлер требователен — он буквально насаживает его голову на свой член, трахая его в рот. Когда он близок к тому, чтобы кончить, он даже не предупреждает Джоша, просто снова насаживает глубже, а затем кончает, Джош задыхается, но ему приходится глотать сперму Тайлера.

Тайлер отпускает его волосы, давая принимать дальнейшие решения самостоятельно, а что же Джош? Он продолжает делать движения вверх и вниз, принимая в себя всё до последней капли, а затем глотая.

Джош поднимается, он помогает Тайлеру натянуть боксеры и спортивки, поправить его худи, а затем смотрит ему в глаза. Тайлер улыбается.

— Спасибо, было классно. — Говорит он, а затем приглаживает растрепавшиеся кудряшки Джоша.

— Это только на один раз, да? — Спрашивает его Джош, он вроде немного расстроен, но был слишком удовлетворён, чтобы звучать обиженно. — Вроде как поматросил и бросил. Как с Элли и другими.

Тайлер не отвечает, он кладёт руку на заднюю сторону шеи Джоша, слегка массируя корни волос, а затем притягивает его в поцелуй, засасывая нижнюю губу, Джош отвечает и осторожно облизывает его пухлые губы. Затем он отрывается от Тайлера и смотрит тому в глаза. Тайлер улыбается и снова притягивает его для поцелуя.

Джош принимает этот ответ.


End file.
